1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to capturing fluid spilled during refill of a fluid ejection head.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid ejector systems, such as drop-on-demand liquid ink printers, have at least one fluid ejector from which droplets of fluid are ejected towards a receiving sheet. For example, scanning inkjet printers are equipped with printheads containing fluid ink. The fluid is applied to a sheet in an arrangement based on print data received from a computer, a scanner or similar device. To control the delivery of the fluid to the sheet, fluid ejection heads are moved across the sheet to provide the fluid to the sheet, which is ejected as drops. Each drop corresponds to a liquid volume designated as a pixel. Each pixel is related to a quantity needed to darken or cover a particular unit area.
In order to lower cost and improve performance by limiting inertia, moving-head fluid ejection systems are designed with low-weight fluid ejection heads. In order to minimize weight, the fluid ejection heads contain a relatively small quantity of fluid. Consequently, the fluid injection heads (or their fluid reservoirs) must either be periodically replaced or refilled. Refillable cartridges are commonly used in home-use printers. Some heavier-use printers in industry attach the fluid ejector via an umbilical tube to a larger tank for continuous refilling. Other heavier-use printers periodically refill the fluid ejection head.
Replacing cartridges requires frequent interaction by the user, and is considered disadvantageous for fluid ejectors used in volume production or connected by a network to the ejection data source. Umbilical systems can be expensive, requiring pressurization, tubing, tube harness dressing, and can suffer performance degradation from moisture loss, pressure fluctuations due to acceleration or temperature variation, and motion hysterisis from tubing harness drag.
Periodic refill systems also require interaction by the user. Using a periodic refill system requires one or more refill ports. These ports tend to leak when they are engaged or disengaged. This can result in contamination the fluid ejection medium or even result in fluid coming into contact with the user.
Accordingly, containers for consumable fluids in various applications of fluid ejection may require capturing the leaked fluid. Such applications include, but are not limited to, ink-jet printers, fuel cells, dispensing medication, pharmaceuticals, photo results and the like onto a receiving medium, injecting reducing agents into engine exhaust to control emissions, draining condensation during refrigeration, etc.